1. Field of the Invention
The present disclosure relates to an electronic device and, more particularly, to an electronic device including a substrate such as a printed circuit board and the like inside the casing thereof.
2. Description of the Related Art
As well known, in an electronic device such as a personal computer and an information terminal device, or a portable electronic device such as a so-called tablet type or a notebook type computer and a tablet type mobile information terminal, a substrate such as a printed circuit board is housed and held inside the casing of the electronic device. In holding the substrate inside the casing of the electronic device, it is common to hold the substrate by rigidly fixing it to the casing (refer to Japanese Patent Laid-open Publication No. 2004-214329, for example).